Tied togather with a smile
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: When Spencer and Toby break up and Toby skips town Spencer breaks after her atempted suicide she is in the hospital all alone. When Aria comes to visit she pours out all the hurt to her. The two have a very special moment togather. One shot Song fic hope you like no hate r and r!


A/N:Okay guys so I'm not firmilier with the Sparia section of the pretty little liars fanfictions I'm just a poor little outsider so no hate! Also this is my very first songfic so please be nice. I love yas! So with out further aduie this is for team SPARIA!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Pll or the song by Taylor Swift sadly if I did Toby wouldent have left and Aria would still be very happy.

* * *

_ Seems the only one who doesent see you're beauty_

_is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_but thats not true cuz I know you_

Spencer looked at Aria sadly as she handed her the note for the eighth time. The athletic girl would usally be out of bed and not wallowing in her tears right now in front of the short raven haired girl but ever since Toby skipped town nothing had been right about Spencer. Aria took the note and walked out of the room to hide it. When she came back Spencer looked like a lost puppy.

"There sweety now you cant look at it anymore the bad note is all gone." She cooed to her best friend only to make her cry more.

_Hold on baby you're losin it_

_The waters high you're jumpin into it_

_and letting go when no one knows_

_that you cry but you dont tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_and you're tied togather with a smile _

_but you're comin undone_

"Aria he HATES me now! He HATES me I just know he does! 1 whole year of my life is down the drain because I couldent keep myself togather. I shouldent even be crying because he deserves sombody who can keep him safew and is prettyer he deserves sombody pretty!" Spencer cryed.

"HEY Spencer dont think that dont you think that ever! He doesent hate you he cant hate you nobody could ever hate you. You know what I hate I hate seeing you so broken and thinking you're not pretty because Spence whoever he dates next is gonna look like a hag next to you. Everybody does."

"I dont care I just want Toby back and here!"

"Spencer... look if he isent here right now and isent even thinking about you right now then you know what he isent worth it. He is just a boy! Who cares! He isent worth seeing you so broken and hurt it's not right."

"YES HE IS HE IS WORTH IT I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Spence do you want me to call him?"

"No."

"Well sorry but I ave to give him a piece of my mind and tell him to get his smelly but over here." The phone rang once then twice then three times and then..

"Hello?"

"Hi Toby it's Aria listen I dont know what went down between you and Spencer but I do not like what you did to her!"

"What? I dident do anything to her okay... She cheated on me!"

"NO SHE DIDENT GET OVER HERE SO WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Look I'm on a date right now and frankly I dont care about Spencer anymore I hate her." With that He hung up leaving Aria again left to pick up the pieces of her shattered best friend.

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE HATED ME I TOLD YOU HE HAD SOMBODY BETTER!" Spencer cryed.

"Oh Hun I'm so sorry! I love you and Emily loves you and Hanna loves you and even Maya and Caleb love you. See Everyone loves you so much and we cant stand seeing you like this! It kills me so much to see you hurt." Aria now was crying to for fear of what Spencer try to do again.

"Ya know what Spence? Even Ezra loves you so so much."

Spencer looked up at Aria

"I'm so sorry. I was so upset and I couldent stand to see my self in a mirror and I hated myself so so much and I just wanted it over with I wanted to kill myself so I tryed too." Spencer cryed finaly coming to terms with what she did.

"It's okay love it's okay just please dont do it again and I love you so much."

"I love you too." With that Aria did something she never in a million years thought she would do. Her fingers ran across Spencers chin picking her head up to inch their lips togather Aria smashed their lips togather and shared a very passionet kiss with Spencer.

"When I said I loved you I wasent joking."

"Niether was I."


End file.
